


We Own The Night - Post Villa

by pandoraaa



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirty, Love, Romance, Sex, post villa, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoraaa/pseuds/pandoraaa
Summary: Months after leaving the Love Island villa, Pandora finally gets to spend some time with her villa bae Carl.





	We Own The Night - Post Villa

Pandora stared at her reflection unsatisfied. “I don’t know, Eilidh,” she sighed, “don’t you think it’s a bit too out there?”. It was a Saturday night and she was getting ready for a date with her “ex” Carl. They’d placed second in Love Island several months ago, and had decided that although they loved each other, with the distance between him living in Ireland and her Scotland, as well as them both having packed working schedules, it would be better if they both remained “just friends. However, as Pandora’s birthday crept nearer, Carl had finally found time to surprise her and make it through to her hometown of Glasgow for the night. 

“You said jeans and a nice top, and that’s what I’ve delivered, hun”, Pandora’s best friend and flatmate Eilidh replied. The top was slightly more naughty than nice - a very low cut burgundy lace bodysuit, with extra padding to create a push-up effect, which Eilidh had paired with black ripped skinny jeans and completed with a Gucci belt and burgundy sock boots. “Aye,” Pandora snapped back, “nice TOP, not nice LINGERIE. I look a total tart”. Her flatmate snorted and told her to get over it, she hadn’t seen Carl in ages and that when she did see him, she should look her best. The pair were still arguing over Eilidh’s choice in clothing when the beep of a car horn outside signalled Carl’s presence and the end of the argument. “Well, that settles it,” Eilidh concluded, clearly chuffed with herself. Pandora groaned and attempted to get into her wardrobe once more, when her friend dangled a leather jacket in front of her. “Put that on if you’re so unsure… tart” she giggled as Pandora shoved past her looking less than pleased. 

The look of disappointment left her face as soon as she saw Carl sitting in the car, smiling back at her as she opened the door. “Pandora, wow! You look absolutely gorgeous… well, you always do, but y’know, tonight is just spectacular. You look great, I’m loving this whole look,” Carl gushed, and then stopped himself with uncertainty, “sorry, maybe I’m getting a bit too over excited. That wasn’t too much for you, was it?”. Pandora giggled, she loved how clumsy Carl was in general, but found it especially adorable when he began to fumble his words. “It was just the perfect amount, and you’re not too bad yourself,” she assured him, her eyes examining his outfit and fixating on an expensive looking watch. “Ooh, now that’s new. Someone knows how to splash the cash, don’t they?” She joked, Carl nervously told her that he didn’t want to show off which caused Pandora to playfully punch his shoulder. “I’m only teasing you” she reassured him, to which he winked and told her “I always said you were such a tease, darling.” They spent the car journey chatting away about everything that had gone on in their lives since leaving the Villa, Pandora chose a more private life, sticking to her studies and refusing most brand deals. Carl had been strategic about which brands he endorsed, choosing only to promote brands or products which he himself was genuinely interested in. Neither of them had let their new found fame get to their heads or turn them into a brand new person, they’d both stayed pretty grounded about the whole experience. Eventually they arrived at “Six by Nico”, a quirky restaurant with a menu that changes every six weeks and serves artfully prepared dishes. The theme of the menu tonight was “Guilty Pleasures” meaning that the pair could indulge in six courses of junk food while continuing their conversation. They laughed about the time a newspaper reported Pandora and Bobby were dating because they were seen together three times in the same week, which was “literally just because we both live here and everyone else was too busy or too far away to meet up” Pandora chuckled. 

In what felt like no time at all, Carl and an extremely tipsy Pandora were back in the same spot where they’d begun their date night: Pandora’s flat. She insisted he walked her up to the door instead of just watching her walk away from the driver seat. He became visibly nervous again, and Pandora questioned why. “It’s just… well, I know we agreed that it would be better for both of us if we didn’t become exclusive. But… for a while… actually, since we called it quits, I’ve not been able to stop thinking about you. I meant it when I said it in the villa and I mean it when I say it now. I love you, Pandora,” he babbled, his voice breaking slightly and his hands shaking as they held hers, “but I don’t want to get in the way of anything in your life with this. So, I’m sorry to sound rude or intrusive, but are you seeing anyone at the moment? Or, like, is there someone you could potentially be seeing in the near future?”. Pandora looked away, somewhat embarrassed, before telling him “I’ve been on a couple of dates with a few people, but it never went anywhere. So no, I’ve not really got anyone lined up,” she giggled awkwardly, “... how about you?”. Carl cleared his throat and admitted he’d also taken people out on dates, “but I couldn’t even kiss any of the girls because I just knew it could never live up to the feeling I get when I kiss you”, he told her. The pair gazed at each other in silence for a brief moment, his ice cold coloured eyes staring into hers with such an intense and loving warmth. Without a single word, Pandora placed her arm around Carl’s shoulder and gently pushed his head down so he could kiss her. Pandora felt the desperation and longing in the kiss and decided that this would not be their farewell. As she pulled away from him, she smirked flirtatiously and asked if he’d like to come upstairs with her. They were pleasantly surprised to discover Eilidh herself was out on a date, and they had the place to themselves. “Well then,” Pandora started, “whole place to ourselves, which room would you like to see first?”. Carl laughed, “I think your bedroom would be a good start, please” and so they went. 

They fell onto her bed in an embrace, kissing one another until Carl moved his lips away from Pandora’s and began kissing her neck. He felt around her waist, and pulled away awkwardly to ask “how the hell do you get this top off?”. Pandora burst into a fit of the giggles and informed him that she was wearing a bodysuit and he’d have to pull it down by the straps. He nibbled her neck and slid his fingers under the straps, eventually exposing the top half of his lover’s torso. Pandora let out a small squeal as Carl’s tongue swirled around her nipple piercings. “You are so incredibly sexy”, he told her as he started to loosen her belt and tug her jeans down. As he kissed below her belly button, he asked “you’re still a politics student, right? You didn’t change your degree?”. “No,” Pandora replied with eyebrows raised, “I’m still doing politics”. Carl smiled, “well, prepare yourself, Dora, cause I am going Down-ing Street on you tonight”. Pandora squealed again, this time with laughter, and told him that he’d better never make a joke that bad again. Some time passed before Pandora was lifting Carl’s head from between her legs and telling him that she wanted, no, needed more, and without further ado she was undoing his belt and trousers. The pair engaged in forcination until finally, they both let out a moan and Carl rolled off of Pandora and lay by her side. “Same time” he chuckled, running his finger along her jawline. She’d become so sensitive that even this small action made her shiver. “Oh, Dora, bless. You’re so sweet,” Carl cooed her, before they snuggled together under the sheets and fell asleep. 

The morning after, they sat in the kitchen feeding each other french toast sticks, Pandora’s favourite, before Carl got washed and dressed, ready to head back to the hotel he was meant to spend the night at. “Let me quickly get dressed as well, babe, I want to see you to your car” Pandora told him. At the bottom of the stairs, they shared another long kiss, and he held her for a moment. “Darling… I just want you to know, what I said last night wasn’t just to get into your bed or anything. I love you. But I understand if you’re still unsure about the whole long distance aspect. I’ll try to come see you as much as I can, or even get you over to Dublin when you’re not in uni, but if you’re not up for that yet I’m not gonna stop you, just let me know”. Pandora gave him a peck, and smiled reassuringly before telling him “I think we can make this work”.   
As Carl got into his car, Eilidh came walking from around the corner and wolf whistled. “Look at you, Pandora! That outfit worked a treat then, you’re welcome!” she exclaimed, giving her best friend a hug and waving at Carl. Pandora wriggled away from her, laughing, “ugh! You reek of vodka. And what on earth happened to your shoes?” She frowned, noticing the broken pair of high heels in her friend's hand. “Never mind the shoes, what about you two then? What’s going on now? Doubt Carl just dropped in to watch BGT” Eilidh retorted. “I’ve got to go,” Carl stuttered, slightly embarrassed by Eilidh behaving in such an intrusive manner, “I’ll try to see you before the ferry, darling, and if not I’ll text you. Love you! And see you later, Eilidh!” He called from the driver's seat before driving off. Pandora helped her friend up to their flat and giggled at her for being caught doing the walk of shame. “Hey! Carl’s done it too! Well, the drive of shame but still!” Eilidh laughed, headed for the shower.


End file.
